


Liquid Chocolate

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Fun With Shega [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Love, NSFW Challenge, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Reunion Sex, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Soulmates, Spanish, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, With food, Writing on Skin, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, hard and fast, naked kisses, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty nine (With Food) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.A little post-war smut for when James finishes his N7 training and finally gets to stay with Shepard, without having to pick up and leave again. The two of them have a little fun with some chocolate, a sweet and fluffy reunion for the happy couple, who cant seem to keep their hands off each other for very long...Shega





	

It was odd.  
  
Not a sight he was expecting when he walked through the door, that was to be sure. He’d finished his N7 training a few hours early, and caught the first shuttle back to the Citadel hoping to surprise her, and after throwing his duffle onto the floor, he wandered all over the house looking in every room trying to find his lover. Following the sound of her singing once she’d started, he’d located her in the large kitchen, completely oblivious of his presence behind her, lurking in the doorway. He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.  
  
James had never actually watched her in the kitchen, though she’d made him things often enough...he had just never _seen_ it, and it was quite possibly the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. She stood in front of the stove, melting chocolate in a double boiler pan, shaking her rear and bouncing around to the music pulsing through the apartment. Chocolate Mousse. That’s what she said she was going to be making in the last thing she’d sent him...but he probably wasn’t going to let it get that far—all the things he could do with liquid chocolate made him grin.  
  
The fit of his pants altered drastically.  
  
Naomi turned off the heat, ready to grab another ingredient as she turned from the stove, the spatula she was holding clattered to the floor. She launched herself across the room into his arms, as he caught her and spun her around. It had been far too long apart for her liking—the three weeks since his last leave had been torture. He didn’t have time to utter one word before her mouth was on his, tongue between his lips, hands on either side of his face, and her legs clamped around his hips.  
  
God, she’d missed him.  
  
James wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, his breath mingling with hers, kissing her back, deeply. The bright side was that he never had to leave her again. His fingers wove themselves into her rainbow hair at the base if her head as he tilted her head slightly to the right, baring more of her neck, breaking the kiss to lavish her jaw and neck with attention. She sighed contentedly as he felt her pulse fluttering under his tongue—an excited shiver running up and down her spine. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more; reluctantly, James set her down and took a step back so they had room to breathe, both panting hard.  
  
He grabbed the now cooled bowl of liquid chocolate off the stove. A spoon and something from the fridge, hiding it behind him, as he backed her towards the wide sofa. She grinned at him as she fell over one arm and scooting upwards to make room for him, as he followed closely behind her. From behind his back he held out a bowl of fresh fruit salad he’d watched her prepare for dipping into the chocolate mousse when it was finished...but he had another idea for it. He stripped her clothes off in less than a minute, getting really good at minimizing the time it took to undress her fully. He grinned at her, as he sat on the couch between her legs, removing his own garments and leaning over her, both bowls sitting next to them on the coffee table, the spoon in the chocolate. He dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and held it up to her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she bit into the delicious, ripe fruit and licked her lips, James watching her carefully and seizing upon the opportunity. Her eyes shot open upon feeling a cold sensation on her breast and puckered nipple, followed almost immediately by the moist heat of his tongue.  
  
“James!” She laughed. “That chocolate was for mousse, and subsequently for fruit.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
He used the spoon to dot her chest with chocolate, placing blueberries and grapes in the shape of a smiley face, before using his lips and tongue to collect both fruit and dip from her skin. Her protest died on her lips. The grin on his face was priceless as he cleaned her skin of the sticky substance, before he swiped a thick streak of chocolate next to her navel and drew an orange slice through it and feeding it to her. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going to happen next. Sure enough, James painted some chocolate on the inside of her thigh and sucked it off, making Naomi giggle, but then she sucked in a breath as his chocolate-covered finger moved to her clit. He took a cool, smooth slice of apple through the chocolate and then dipped lower, parting her folds. The coolness next to her liquid warmth was too much—she was sensitive. Her eyes closed as he moved the apple back and forth, and suddenly the apple was gone, replaced with his warm, velvet tongue, licking her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent. He draped her legs over his shoulder.  
  
Slipping his hand in between them, he began to tease her; she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire—his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison. The tip of his tongue licked her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, he remained focused on her pleasure, closing his lips over her clit, as he pushed his fingers inside her; she rocked against his mouth and fingers. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. When he finally dragged his tongue down to her clit again, and placed a gentle kiss on her clit, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. His tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly once more before he circled it fast and hard. The coil building inside her snapped.  
  
He groaned in contentment; she felt like heaven, and tasted like chocolate.  
  
He was nowhere near done with her yet, looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he popped up from between her thighs, her arm flung over her eyes, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back, her hair spread out all over the cushions. She gazed at him blearily with eyes unfocused from the pleasurable torture he’d just put her through.  
  
It was his turn.  
  
Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to the tattoo on his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace the pattern, before kissing a line to his belly button, and down father, nipping his hip bones lightly. He growled as she wrapped a hand around his shaft giving it a playful tug, swirling the tip of her tongue around his crown. James was pulsing under her touch...he wasn’t going to be the only one to play with chocolate, she’d make sure of it. Naomi used the spoon to drizzle chocolate from hilt to tip, and traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man in front of her. Using her mouth to massage the chocolate into the skin on his shaft, sucking him clean like a lollipop.  
  
She payed careful attention to the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach, before licking the wide, wet tip; she pulled the thick head between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. It was always fun for her to watch him lose control and unravel—he was pulsing as she took him in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking up and down before taking him deep into her wicked little mouth. Her lips were on his length once more, this time her tongue snaking out from between them to tease him with fast little licks, meant to add fuel to his fire. She used her right hand to stroke him gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt and swallowing around his tip again and again.  
  
James let out a deep throaty moan. His guttural growls always sent shivers down her spine and she loved that she could make him feel like that—it made her feel powerful; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…they had all the time in the world and she planned to make the most of every moment they had together, for now and forever. He slipped his hands out of her hair, cupping her chin to pull her mouth off of his erection; she held fast—sucking hard, but he won and her lips left his crown with a pop. She smiled and he swallowed hard watching her lick a mixture of chocolate and his precum off her lips.  
  
He’d never seen something so sexy.  
  
James loomed up over her, fitting his throbbing erection at her entrance, teasing her slick folds with the head of his erection—the two of them were already flushed and damp making her mouth fall open on a deep, throaty moan; she was never going to have enough of him. Shepard barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted...he fit himself against her, paused for what felt like an eternity, and pushed into her, slowly. He claimed her lips as he thrust into her hard, pulling almost completely out and slamming back, one of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip, disappearing between their bodies teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he entered her. He focused on the way he felt—warm thighs rubbing her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, him sucking her earlobe between his lips and every inch of his heavily muscled chest pressed against her breasts.  
  
He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle, as though he thought he would still break her—all this time together and he still worried about that. She had time to emit one squeak before his lips covered hers. Her small hands roamed everywhere, over every inch of his body and over the tattoos curling down his neck, spine, and arms—fingers leaving a fire burning wherever she touched. He groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth, one hand in his short cropped brown hair, the other swept through the dark stubble on his chin. His breathing had become labored, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered. He slammed into her hard, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other circling her clit, as he took her hard and fast, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long. Her nails were digging into the skin as his shoulder blades, as she muttered a string of curse words under her breath. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth, when she came a second time on a cry of his name, and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her.  
  
“Mi dios que era sexy. Te quiero, Lola.”  
  
She stroked her hand down his jawline, stubble scratching against her skin. “I love you too, and I missed you. Me alegro de que estés en casa, James.”  
  
He was glad to be home too.


End file.
